Fate
by spashley20
Summary: She’s dating the superstar basketball player and I’m dating his brother. But I think I’m in love with her. brachel. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Sure, I believe in fate. I believe fate throws circumstances our way that we never expected nor wanted. But in the end, it's _our_ choices that effect life. We decide what to do. Wrong or right.

Maybe that's my problem. I never make the right choice.

BD

I watch her as she puts one foot on the bleacher to tie her shoe. Her legs are toned and tan and I can't help but admire her.

At first I thought what I was feeling for her was jealousy. But we both know that isn't it anymore.

She turns around and notices me looking. She gives me a quick wink before walking away towards her boyfriend.

Yup, that's right. She has a boyfriend. Hot-shot Nathan Scott. What does she even see in that boy? He's all attitude and cocky-ness. He's the same jerk that he's always been.

Just as a surge of jealousy rips through me I feel muscular arms wrap around me from behind. It's the other Scott brother. I'm sure you've heard of him by now. Sensitive, broody, artsy Lucas Scott.

"Hey, baby." He kisses my cheek. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. He just finished practice.

"Hey." I answer with no emotion. My thoughts are still revolving around a certain redhead who happens to be all over her boyfriend right now. God, couldn't she have left the gym first? Skank.

"So you still up for going to the movies with Rachel and Nate?"

I barely acknowledge his question. "Uh, sure. Whatever." I lean in and kiss him. Hard.

After a few moments I pull away and glance over my shoulder. Oh, yeah. She totally saw that.

BD

"I just don't get why we have to see a horror movie! I hate them." Lucas complained as we all slumped into our movie seats. Nathan had the outside seat, Rachel and I were in the middle, and Lucas last.

"Dude, don't be such a girl." Nathan insulted. Rachel snickered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever." Lucas sulked.

"Aw, come on. Don't get all broody on me already."

"I thought you loved it when I got broody?"

I quickly kissed him. "Okay, maybe I do."

The movie started up and of course I was scared shitless. I love it though. What's the point of a scary movie if it isn't scary?

At one point the creepy stalker jumps out on screen and the music escalates. Instinctively I grab the nearest hand. It just happens to be Rachel's.

She looks at me with a smirk before turning to face the screen. We don't let go.

My desire to kiss her grows. I can't help it. I know it's wrong but I don't care.

She leans over and whispers in my ear, inadvertently causing my back to arch just a little.

Her touch, her voice, her smell, everything. It just gets to me. I can't explain it.

"I have to pee."

I giggle. "That's nice."

"Go to the bathroom with me."

We tell the boys and then we go to the bathroom, never losing contact. To Nathan and Lucas and the outside world, Rachel and I are just friends. We get away with holding hands and the occasional hug.

As soon as we get into a stall and lock it Rachel's lips are instantly attached to mine. She pushes me against the stall wall and deepens the kiss. Her hands begin to roam. They start on my hips but one is gently venturing higher. Her left hand plays with the hem of my shirt as the right one touches my side, my arm, and finally tangles itself in my hair.

I don't get this feeling from being with Lucas. This heat. This desire.

I want her. Every time I see her in school, at cheerleading practice, with Nathan, I want her.

But we both know we can't be. We have to much at stake. To much to lose. Our reputations would be ruined.

So that's why when we hear someone enter the bathroom we pull apart. Rachel puts her forehead to mine and waits for her breathing to even out. Then she fixes my slightly messed up hair and pulls down my shirt. She kisses me one last time then steps out of the stall.

"Come on, Penelope. We're missing a good movie."

I smile at her. "Shut up Gattina. And I told you not to call me that!"

BD

She's dating the superstar basketball player and I'm dating his brother. But I think I'm in love with her.

So tell me, fate. Why is it that I make the wrong choice over and over again? I know it's wrong. Everyone knows it's wrong. But it _feels_ so right.

I can't get her out of my system.


	2. Chapter 2

The groom looks back at his wedding day. A girl cries as she dreams of being somewhere else. A happy couple looks at their brand new house and reminisces about their job promotions.

They each can look back and say "Yeah, that was the moment that changed everything."

Phst. What a _stupid_ cliché. _Every_ moment changes something in your life.

That's what I used to believe.

But I believe in that moment now. I can pinpoint exactly what moment changed my life forever.

Two words: Dare. Night.

BD

_I hate Rachel! And I have every right to! She tried to steal Lucas, and sure, she's with Nathan now, but that's not the point. She's even co-captain of my squad now! _

_Unbelievable. _

_Now I'm sitting in a car with her and Peyton. Tonight's dare night. Nate, Luke, and Jake thought it'd be great to do girls versus boys so now I'm stuck with _her_ all night._

_I pull out a bottle of vodka and take a mouthful. Ick. I look over at Rachel and laugh._

"_Pretty pathetic. We have to drink just to stand each other for a night."_

_Rachel smirked and showed me her empty bottle. "Trust me, I'm long gone."_

"_Screw the drama. I don't want this night to suck. Let's just have fun. Deal?"_

_Rachel stole my bottle and put it to her lips. "Deal."_

_Finally, we're here. The three of us get out of the car and walk up to the River Court's bleachers. Felix (what a scumbag) set the whole night up for us and told us that we'd find our first dare here._

_Peyton finds the envelope and rips it open._

"_Read it! Read it!" Rachel and I chant excitedly. _

_Peyton rolls her eyes and reads the card. "Catch a fish from the river."_

_Rachel and I stop chanting and immediately start to giggle._

_I push Rachel to the ground. "I'll beat you!"_

_She shouts out to me from her position on the ground. "Bitch!"_

"_Slut!" I call out over my shoulder. I can feel her catching up to me._

"_Whore." She whispers it now because we are both standing at the edge of the river._

_We both look at the dirty river. "On second thought, I think Peyton should do it." _

_Rachel looks at me and puts her fingertip to her nose. "Nose game!"_

_I quickly react and put my finger to my nose. Peyton catches up and swears. "That's not fair I wasn't here!"_

"_To bad, P. Sawyer. Get your ass into the river."_

_Peyton swears some more and mumbles something about being emo. Okay, I'm lying to you, she probably didn't say that, but I'm feeling tipsy so let's just imagine she did._

_She rolls up her jeans and takes off her converses and gets into the river. _

_I lean over to Rachel and whisper in her ear. "She's never going to catch one."_

"_I know. But it's gonna be pretty fucking funny to watch her try." _

_Twenty minutes later we decide that Peyton has been through enough torture. We take a picture of her holding her sneaker but it's a faraway picture. Hopefully the boys won't look closely enough to notice it's not a fish._

"_Alright, Fishy. Where to?" _

_Peyton gives me a dirty look but reads the back of the card. "Drive to a restaurant and convince a worker to give you their nametag." _

_Rachel scoffs. "Easy. All we have to do is flirt with the counter guy and we're set."_

"_Says here its double points if it's the same sex." _

"_Damn Felix. He's such a perv." I cross my arms and pout. _

_Rachel puts the palm of her hand against my cheek and I slightly shiver. Must be cold out or something. _

"_Aw, Penelope, don't pout." _

_I push her away from me. "Don't call me that!"_

"_If it didn't bother you so much maybe I wouldn't do it. But it does bother you…Penelope." _

_Rachel runs away to Peyton's car in order to avoid me hitting her. Smart move on her part._

_Considering we'd have to drive out of Tree Hill to get to a Burger King, we decide to try Karen's Café. Ha, the BK Lounge. Ever hear that Dane Cook skit? _

_Never mind, that's off topic._

_I decide to saunter up to the female waitress that's sitting at the counter and Rachel tries the male waiter at the other side of the restaurant. It's already eleven at night so there aren't many people here. _

_I notice it's mousy Haley James. "Hey, Tutor-Girl." She's actually scheduled to tutor me in a couple of weeks if I fail math. Again. _

_She gulps and returns the greeting. "H-hey, Brooke. What can I get you?"_

"_Actually, I'm in the middle of a little game and I was wondering if you would let me borrow your name tag."_

_Haley gives me a funny look. "W-well I can't really give it away, Karen would probably get mad and-"_

_I cut off her rambling and pout. "Aw, come on Tutor-Girl. Can't you help me out? Isn't that what tutors do? I promise I'll give it back by tomorrow."_

_She knows I'm probably not going to give it back, I can tell by her face. But she agrees anyway._

_I smile, thank her, and tell her I like her hair. She smiles and I walk away, mission accomplished._

_I meet Rachel at the car. "Ha! Double points for us." I snicker at Rachel's angry expression. "Couldn't get a name tag? I didn't think I could out-slut you."_

"_Shut up." _

_We both get in the car and watch as Peyton takes out another envelope._

"_Take a picture of two team members doing something dirty behind a parent."_

"_Now this is a fun dare." Rachel smirks and gives me a wink. _

_We decide to drive to Lucas's house to find Karen since all of our parents are non-existent._

_The three of us walk up and ring the door bell._

"_Hi, Karen!" We say in unison._

"_Hi girls, Lucas isn't here actually…I think he went to Nathan's." She politely greets us._

"_Actually, we wanted to take a picture of you, if you didn't mind. We're part of the newspaper staff at school and we wanted to involve you in the local area section. You know…for your Café."_

_Heh. I'm kind of impressed with Rachel's lying ability. That was complete bullshit but at least Karen bought it._

_She smiles and ushers us into her kitchen. _

_I hop up onto her counter and Rachel stands on the side of me, her hand lazily sitting on my thigh. _

"_Where do you want me?" Karen asks Peyton._

"_There's fine." Peyton tries to hide her giggles._

_Rachel sets herself up in between my legs and leaves her hands on my thighs. I throw my arms around her neck._

_We hear Peyton counting down to take the picture. "3…"_

_Rachel leans in and whispers to me. "This is kinda hot."_

"_2…"_

_I smirk and she leans in and kisses me. It's embarrassing to admit but I'm starting to feel a little horny. _

"_1…"_

_As soon as Peyton clicks the camera, Rachel bites lightly on my lip. _

_Oh. My. God._

_The moment is over and Rachel pulls away. _

"_Thanks, Karen."  
_

_We all run outside and burst into fits of laughter. "Damn. That was an adrenaline rush. Imagine if Karen had turned around?"_

_The night continued with random dares like kissing a police officer (Rachel did it and then we ran like hell), going to the park and sliding down the slide in underwear (I did it and I think I may have slid in pee), and dieing our hair pink (Peyton did that one; me and Rachel are just so damn good at the nose game). _

_We got back to Nathan's at two in the morning so we could tally up the points and see who won._

_Of course, we were tied. _

_Lucas pulled out another envelope. "Felix gave me this just in case there was a tie."_

_I noticed Rachel raise her eyebrows out of curiosity._

"_Make out with someone from your team for thirty seconds."_

_The guys groaned but I smirked. Another chance to kiss Rachel? I'm weirdly okay with that._

"_I am not kissing another dude. Lucas and Jake, go for it." _

"_Yeah, right man." Jake replied. "Girls?"_

_Lucas and Jake smiled at the thought of us making out. Typical guys._

"_Watcha think, Rachel?" I turned my head towards her._

"_Why the hell not?" Without hesitation she grabbed my face and pulled my lips to hers. She pulled me down on to the couch and I could feel her pull me closer._

_Peyton coughed and I sighed quietly as Rachel pulled away. "Beat ya." Rachel stuck her tongue out at the guys._

_Nathan frowned and took a fifty out of his wallet. "You guys fucking suck. I hate losing."_

_Peyton and Jake eventually left. They were making those bedroom eyes at each other. It's cute, Jake's a good guy._

"_By the way, your asses are stuck down here on the couch. Me and Rachel get your bedroom, Nate."_

"_What? No fucking way!"_

"_You lost the bet!"_

_Rachel and I ran up to his bedroom and locked the door. _

_I jumped on his bed and finally laid down. Instantly Rachel was leaning over me._

_I felt goose bumps run up my arms._

"_I, um…I'm basically sober now." _

_Her eyes looked down at my lips and then they came back to my eyes. "Me too."_

_She leaned in and kissed me for the third time that night._

Bam. That was the moment that changed everything. That's how me and Rachel's relationship or whatever you want to call it got started.

So it wasn't a fairytale beginning. Sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes love isn't enough.

I hope that whoever came up with that phrase jumps off a cliff.

BD

Wow. I am so bored. I didn't think it was possible to be bored to tears, but I'm pretty damn close. I'm staring at Tutor Girl and I know she's saying something important because she keeps making hand gestures. Honestly though, I haven't been listening at all.

She's going to be pissed when she asks me to do a problem and I have no idea how.

I feel my cell phone vibrate and I take it out of my back pocket.

One new message. Rachel. _Hey. Bathroom. Now. _

I look up at Tutor Girl and notice that she still hasn't noticed my lack of interest.

_Can't. Studying. _I roll my eyes as I click send.

_Idc. Get your ass over here._

"Um, Tutor Girl, can I take a quick bathroom break?"

She stops with her ranting and looks at the clock. "There's only ten minutes left in the period, can you just wait till break?"

I smile sweetly at her. "No."

Her features soften. "Fine. But hurry up; I want to get through these last problems."

I winked at her. "Sure."

I made my way down the hallway and towards the bathroom. What is it that she needed to tell me that couldn't wait until cheerleading practice?

Before I even make it to the bathroom I feel arms wrap around me and I'm pulled into an empty classroom.

I'm turned around and lips are pressed up against mine. I pull back.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it couldn't have waited till I was done with Tutor Girl?"

"No." Rachel begins kissing up my neck with her hands still on my sides. "It's not my fault you're stupid."

I pull back and playfully shove Rachel away.

"I really like you." I smile as I see her smile.

"I really like you too. Now, let's get with the kissing."

"Whore."

She smirks and steps closer to me. "Slut."

I softly mumble bitch into her lips. Screw studying.

BD

I had to sit through three periods of mind numbing torture. Finally school is over and it's time for practice. I head to the locker room but stop. I hear a guy voice.

I turn the corner just enough so that I can see what is going on. And let me tell you, I don't like it.

Nathan has Rachel pushed up against her gym locker. She seems like she is trying to shrug him off but he won't let her go.

"Baby come on. Practice isn't for another twenty minutes…"

"Nathan get off of her!" I push him off without even thinking.

"What the fuck, Brooke. Mind your own business before I make you mind it."

"This is a girl's locker room, Nate." I hiss at him. "Get out before the rest of the girls get here and I make a scene."

Nathan's eyes bore into mine but he eventually leaves because he knows Bevin and Theresa will walk in soon.

I walk over to Rachel and take her hands in my own. "Rachel what was that? Is he hurting you?"

"No. Nothing's happening. Just um…we can't do this anymore. Okay? I just want to be friends."

I drop her hands and stare at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

"It isn't fair to Nathan. I…love him. You've become too attached to me, Brooke." She hasn't looked at me since she has begun talking. I don't believe her.

"No you don't. No you don't. What is this really about? Do you want me to break up with Lucas? Because I will. Or…leave you alone while Nathan is around? Anything Rachel. I'll do anything."

I know I'm on the verge of sounding pathetic. But I do love her. And even though we haven't said it, I know she loves me too. What she has with Nathan is simply for show.

She angrily looks up at me through tears. "Stay away from me." With that she leaves and I'm left reeling with emotion.

How did things change so drastically?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sitting underneath the bridge Peyton and I used to sit under when we were younger. I need this space from everyone to just…think.

But don't worry. I'm not here to kill myself. Besides, if I did jump off this thing I'm pretty sure I would just break a leg or something.

That was morbid. Sorry.

I don't understand what happened with Rachel. Something has to be going on with Nathan that she isn't telling me.

I pick up my cell phone and dial the familiar number.

_Hey it's Rachel. Leave me a message if you're sexy. And if you're Brooke…you're a whore. _

I smile at the sound of the voicemail that Rachel recorded a few weeks ago when I was at her house. I begged her to change it but she claimed it was "perfect". Thinking about it almost makes me choke up; but I refuse to cry.

I hear footsteps come up behind me. I turn my head and see Tutor-Girl looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you'd be here. Well I didn't think anyone would be here, especially not you, I mean I didn't think anyone knew about this place and it's so peaceful that I thought I would…" Haley trailed off after noticing me give her a look.

Her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. "Sorry, I'll just go."

"No, no. Sit. It's a free country."

"Thanks."

"So you come here to think too?"

"Yeah. It's nice to just get away sometimes."

"Mmm. I get that." I look over at her. I think she's trustworthy. "Look, I'm going on a really big limb here, but I feel like I can talk to you." She nodded her head for me to continue.

"Well you know how I'm going out with Lucas? I know this is going to sound horrible but I've been seeing someone behind his back." I cringed, waiting for Haley's reaction.

"Well, duh."

"Huh? You know?"

"Yup. You're obviously with Rachel."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "You know!"

"I know."

"How do you know? Is it that obvious? Does the whole school know?" My voice starts getting really squeaky and high pitched.

Haley gently laughs. "No, it's not that obvious. I just…spend a lot of time on the sidelines. I notice a lot of the little things. You two are never as bright except for when you are with each other."

I didn't really know how to respond. So instead I continued with my venting. "Well the thing is, she kind of told me she just wanted to be friends today. I don't know why, it was so out of the blue. I mean we were making out second period and breaking up at practice! And you know what her explanation was? I'm too 'attached' to her and she just 'wants to be friends'. It's bullshit if you ask me."

"I think you should go talk to her."

"I don't know, Tutor-Girl. I'm Brooke Davis. I don't do pathetic take-me-back speeches."

"Just demand an answer from her. You deserve at least that from her."

"You're right. Thanks." I leaned over and hugged her. "So Tutor-Girl. We're hanging out at Nathan's house tonight and you should totally come…"

BD

So we're all really drunk and we decide to go in the hot tub. We being me, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Rachel, and Peyton. Rachel hasn't spoken to me at all unless it was to say something friendly like "Oh, hi" or "there's more beer in the fridge."

But anyway, we're in the hot tub and playing the "I've never" drinking game.

Nathan looks around and says his next one. "I've never hooked up with the same sex."

Me, Peyton, and Rachel all take a sip from our cups.

"Okay. You gotta tell us who it was with."

All three of us roll our eyes.

"Well obviously you saw me and Rachel make out. But me and Goldilocks over there did once too. I had to practice for the boys!" Ha. That's the excuse I'll go with. I turn my head towards Haley.

"You're the only one who hasn't Tutor-Girl. Care to change that?"

I give her my infamous Brooke Davis smile and kink my eyebrow at her. I didn't really mean anything by it. I was just teasing her. But she gets this look in her eyes that I've never seen from her before. Lust, maybe?

She sets her cup of beer down and swings herself over me so now she's straddling me. She puts her hands underneath my knees and brings her lips down to mine. Damn, she's actually pretty good at this.

After a moment she brings her lips down to my neck.

"Damn, Tutor-Girl. I didn't know you even knew how to do this."

I hear everyone laugh, including Haley as she gets off of me. "Now I can drink." Haley takes a sip of her beer and I notice someone missing.

"Where'd Rachel go?"

"Who knows? That was hot." Rachel's idiot boyfriend answers me and high fives Lucas.

I'm debating whether or not I should go look for her. I stand up and my head starts spinning a little. Ouch.

"I'll be…right back." I eventually get my drunken self out of the hot tub and I see Rachel walking in to Nathan's house.

I catch up to her and grab her arm. "Don't fucking touch me."

I pull back, a little shocked at her response. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" She was yelling but she brings her voice down. "You just made out with Haley!"

"So?" I don't get it.

"So? I don't want to see you kissing another girl." Rachel looks hurt.

"You broke up with me, remember?"

"It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt me to see you with someone else."

I stand there a little dumbfounded. "What do you want me to do, Rachel? Huh? I offered to break it off with even _Lucas_. For you! And you still broke up with me." I turn away from her.

She wraps her arms around me from behind and kisses my neck softly. "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. Please." She kisses my neck again.

I'll forgive her. For now. But she's crazy if she thinks I won't ask her about this later.

BD

So today is the day. I'm going to break it off with Lucas.

I _am _a cheerleader. I _am_ a bitch sometimes and I _am_ horrible at math.

But I was _never_ truly Lucas Scott's girlfriend.

And I'm sick of playing that part.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Deep breaths. I can do this.

"Hey Lucas." I whisper quietly as I shut his bedroom door. He smiles at me from his relaxed position on his bed.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" He gets up and tries to kiss me. I turn my head slightly and he catches my cheek.

"I think we need to talk."

He squints at me and sort of raises his eyebrows. He guides me to his bed and we sit down. "What about?"

I avoid his gaze for a moment. "Luke…" I grab his hand, "This isn't easy for me. But I don't think we can do this anymore."

Hurt flashes through his features. "What do you mean?"

"I think we need to breakup."

He releases my hands and violently stands up. "What? Why?"

What am I supposed to tell him? I'm in love with his brother's girlfriend? Yeah, that'd go over well. I don't want to hurt Lucas. This situation isn't his fault and he's a good guy, unlike his asshole brother. His good heart is making this hard for me, but it's also the reason I need to end this. He deserves someone who shares the same feelings he has.

"It just isn't working out."

His voice raises and I can see he's getting angry at me.

"That isn't a good enough reason, Brooke! We've been together over a year!"

"Lucas. Do not yell at me!"

His voice softens. "I'm sorry. But I…I love you. And-and things have been going so well. I just don't get it."

I turn away from him and cross my arms. A few tears manage to escape. "I don't want to hurt you Lucas. But I have to be honest with you…the feelings just aren't mutual."

I can't bear to look back at him so I make my way to the exit. I open the door and whisper, "I'm sorry." Then I slip out and close the door behind me.

BD

Haley combs her fingers through my hair and begins to French braid it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Haley quietly laughs to herself. "Then why'd you come here?"

I sigh. "Rachel's out with her asshole boyfriend and I needed someone to talk to. And considering you're the only one I trust with this sort of stuff…well here I am."

"So you do want to talk about it."

"No."

Haley laughed. "Okay."

I dramatically sigh again. "Fine, Tutor Girl. You dragged it out of me. I broke up with Lucas. And I feel like _such_ a bitch. I didn't even have a reason for doing it! Well, obviously I had a reason, but not one I could tell him. I feel like I wasted so much of his time."

"It's okay, Brooke. You did what was right. You were as honest as you could be with him by breaking up. And I know that when you started dating him this was not your intention. You are a good person Brooke Davis."

I smile at her and hug her just as she finishes my hair. "Thanks, Hales."

I feel my cell phone vibrate and I check my text message.

**Meet at our spot in ten? R.**

I give Haley a pleading look. "It's fine. Go ahead." She playfully shoves me off her bed.

BD

As cliché as it sounds, our spot is the lonesome swing set down near the river court. The swings have a view of the river but trees line the backside of it so it's a private area. It was where we had our first meaning full kiss. Okay, so it was a make-out session, but let's not forget this is Brooke and Rachel we're talking about.

I walk down the path, my shoes making soft noises on the rocky grass. I can see her sitting on one of the swings, gently rocking back and forth. It's pretty dark out but I can still see her long hair gently blowing from the wind. I wrap my jacket around myself a little tighter.

"Hey." I see her smile at me and somehow this moonlight makes her look even more beautiful.

I lean in to kiss her and she does the same move I did to Lucas only hours ago. My lips graze her cheek.

"We need to talk."

This can't be happening again.


	6. Chapter 6

_I lean in to kiss her and she does the same move I did to Lucas only hours ago. My lips graze her cheek._

"_We need to talk."_

_This can't be happening again._

I clear my throat nervously. "About what?"

"Nathan…and why I broke up with you." Rachel pushes her hair back from her face with her hand and then gently rocks her swing. "He knows that I've been cheating on him. Or he suspects it, anyway. He confronted me about it and that's why I freaked. He can't find out about us, Brooke."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Baby, come here." I grab her wrist and see her visibly wince. "What's wrong with your wrist?"

"Oh, nothing. I think I sprained it at practice yesterday. I had to lift your fat ass up in the air."

I laugh and for once decide not to continue the playful banter. "Why don't you just break up with him?"

"I will…eventually. I can't do it right away because then he'll know I was with someone else. And he won't stop till he figures out who I'm with. And I don't want him to ruin us. Do you think you can understand that?"

"Of course I can." I pull her down on to my lap. "I was afraid you were breaking up with me again."

"Never." Rachel leans in and kisses me. She pulls away and I resist the temptation of kissing her again.

"I broke up with Lucas."

She doesn't answer me. Instead, she kisses me, hard. But the weight and momentum causes us to flip backwards off the swing. My back hits the ground and Rachel lands on me with a thud.

"Owww! And I'm the one with the fat ass?"

Rachel grins and her lips connect with mine. I can feel her hands interlace with mine and she pushes them into the ground above our heads. Her lips become more hungry and I can feel myself getting slightly aroused. Her cell phone begins to ring.

"Don't. Answer. That." I growl into her lips.

She pulls back reluctantly and looks at the caller id. I can tell by the way she rolls her eyes that it is Nathan.

She answers the phone. "Hey…Fine. Okay. I know I promised…I'll be there soon."

She looks at me but hides behind her hair. "Don't kill me, but I have to go out with Nathan. I promised I'd go to some basketball game up in Pinkerton with him."

"It's okay. I should be getting back to Haley's anyway."

Rachel's eyebrows raise and she looks slightly…jealous? Or angry? "Why are you hanging out with Tutor-weirdo?"

"Don't call her that." I force her to get off me and I stand up. I brush the dirt off my pants. "We're friends now. She's actually not bad when you get to know her."

"Okay. Whatever." Rachel briefly kisses me and walks away to her car.

BD

I decide to drop by my house and grab some clothes. I might as well just crash at Tutor-Girl's house.

I open the door and come face to face with Bitchtoria. Oops, I mean Victoria.

"Mom. I didn't think you were getting home until Saturday."

I attempt to hug her but she sidesteps and pretends she had to fix the vase sitting on our kitchen table. Typical Mom. That stuff used to break my heart when I was younger, but now I'm sort of numb to it.

"I have news, Brooke. We're moving to California in two days. Your father's new job requires we move out there right away. Pack your things or stay in Tree Hill. I don't care. Either way, you can't stay in this house."

My mouth drops open and she leaves without another word.

BD

Haley opens the door and without a word she brings me into a hug. Of course, I'm crying my eyes out.

"Haley! She's making me move! To California!" That sentence came out in between sobs and I don't think she understood me.

"Come on, Brooke. Calm down. Shh…Whatever it is I'm sure it will be okay."

She guides me to her couch and once again I'm in her comforting embrace.

I calmed down my breathing and tried explaining it to her again. "She's making me move Haley. To California!"

"What?" Haley's shock is evident. "When?"

"Two days." This causes another round of sobs to escape from me.

"Well, can't you stay here? Live with Rachel? Or Peyton?"

"I can't live with Rachel! She's my girlfriend, it'd be to weird! And Peyton's dad just came back from a long business trip and they are trying to 'reconnect' or whatever. I can't intrude on that and-"

Haley places her finger on my lips and silences my rambling.

"Then there's only one solution. You can stay here."

"What? You'd do that for me? We haven't even been friends for that long and what about your parents?"

"It'd be perfect. My parents are on a trip around the country and it gets kind of quiet here."

"You're amazing Tutor-Girl."

BD

Rachel's crazy not to like Haley. I couldn't have found a better friend.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yay! That's the last box!" I clap my hands excitedly and jump up and down. Peyton just glares at me and refuses to return the excitement.

"Okay, PMS. Be like that."

Peyton laughs for a moment but then returns to her usual broody self. "I just did not enjoy carrying all your crap from your house, into your car, and then into Haley's room. Not the most fun thing I could have done tonight."

"Well it was either carrying my 'crap' or having your B. Davis thousands of miles away from you."

"Alright, alright. It was worth being your pack mule." Peyton brings me into a quick hug before pulling away. "Why Tutor-Girl though? I mean you have me and Rachel. We are your best friends."

Oh god. What do I say? What do I say? I could tell her the truth. But what if she doesn't take it well? I mean she's my best friend and I should expect her to love me for me…but I just can't do it yet.

"You have that thing going on with your dad, and I totally didn't want to invade your space. And Rachel? Phst. I would never live with that whore." I wink so she knows I'm kidding about Rachel but I don't give her an actual explanation.

Peyton raises her eyebrow out of suspicion. But whatever she's thinking she doesn't share with me because she lets the conversation drop.

BD

"There is no way in hell I can fit all my clothes into your closet."

Haley looks up from her magazine that she's reading on her bed. "Sorry. I'd let you have one of my brother's or sister's room but my parents refuse to make them into guest bedrooms. And is it really necessary to have all those clothes?"

I give her a serious look. "Yes."

"You remind me of Sharpay Evans."

I pretend to be angry with her. "I _so_ am not like the Ice Queen."

"Oh admit it. You totally are. You love clothes, you are the most dramatic person I know, and everyone at school is in love with you."

"Okay. You're right. Well if I'm Sharpay you're totally Gabriella. You can sing, you're sweet, and you're a brainiac. Now all we have to do is find you your very own Troy Bolton."

Haley blushes. She's still such a nerd at heart. "What about Jake from the basketball team? I could totally hook you up with him."

Haley's cheeks turn a shade darker than they already were. "No, really. That's okay."

"Tutor-Girl I have so much to teach you. Brooke Davis does not blush. And starting today neither does Haley James."

BD

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone vibrating on the night stand Haley and I now share. I flip it open and read NEW MESSAGE.

**Just got back from the game. I have some time to sneak out and see you ;) R.**

**Sounds fun. But come to Haley's house. B.**

**Actually I'm not going that way. But text me when you get home? R.**

**Um…I kind of live here now. B.**

Instead of texting back Rachel calls me.

"_Brooke? What the hell do you mean you are living there?"_

"_My parents are moving to California. It was the only way I could stay." _I answer in a hushed whisper, trying not to wake the sleeping tutor.

"_Why can't you live with Peyton...or me?" _

"_I'm not…ready to live with you, Rach. And Peyton needs her space."_

An awkward silence ensues before Rachel speaks again.

"_I don't like her."_

"_Peyton?"_

"_No, Tutor-weirdo."_

"_I told you not to call her that. And you don't even know her!"_

Rachel raises her voice. _"Neither do you!"_

"_Why are you yelling at me? You have the right to your opinion Rachel but I won't let you badmouth my friends."_

"_Whatever." _

"_Just come over here tomorrow morning, okay? We'll all hang out and you can get to know her."_

I hear Rachel sigh. _"Fine."_

BD

I hang up my phone and set it back down on the night stand. It's like every time Rachel and I have a good moment something else happens to put us in a weird place.

Why do I have a bad feeling tomorrow won't go over to well?


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel came by the next morning as promised. The only problem is Haley had to go to her shift at Karen's Café.

So, it's just me and Rachel. And let me tell you, I am incredibly bored. We're supposed to be doing "homework" but I thought that had been code for "make-out."

I look over at Rachel who's intently reading her U.S History textbook next to me on my new bed. I lean over and gently kiss her neck. "Let's do homework later. We have the whole day…"

I get a little aggravated because she shrugs me off. "I have to read this and then write an essay. Just let me get it done and we can go out later."

"But Rachel..." I whine and start kissing her neck again. She refuses to budge.

"It's a test grade, Brooke."

I pull away from her. "Are you seriously picking an essay over me?"

Rachel looks up from her textbook and she looks like she's seriously considering her answer. "Yes."

I scoff. "I'm slightly offended." As an afterthought I add "Who would have known super slut Rachel Gattina was an undercover nerd."

Again she merely shrugs and answers me without her eyes leaving her work. "Tell anyone I'm a nerd and we aren't friends anymore."

Okay, enough is enough. She's doing her homework later and that's that. I shut her text book and ignore her objections. I straddle her so now her back is leaning against the headboard and my lips are already attacking hers.

I feel her hands wrap around to my back, pulling me closer to her. After a moment I pull away and playfully whisper in her ear. "Done with the homework?"

"Definitely."

Our lips connect again with more passion. Rachel plays with the hem of my shirt and then helps me take it off. I place a kiss on her neck and then place a trail of kisses across her collarbone. I hear Rachel's breathing get heavier as my left hand intertwines with one of hers and the right one starts getting lower down the redheads body.

My hand gently plays with the outside of Rachel's jeans. Rachel moans and breaths out "Don't tease me."

I laugh and begin unbuttoning her jeans when suddenly she pushes me off and I land on the floor with a thud.

"Jesus Christ, Rachel. I knew you wanted to do your essay but was that really necessary?" I mumble. Damn, that hurt.

I look up at Rachel and she has a deer-caught-in-headlights look. I follow her gaze towards the door and finally understand her actions.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. I didn't know you were in here…doing that….sorry." Haley begins to leave the room when Rachel speaks up.

It's the first time I've ever heard her speak with a stutter. "It's not what it looks like! We were...uh…well you see…Brooke wanted to switch outfits. But I said no and she tried to get me to switch and obviously I didn't want to so I…kicked her off the bed."

Haley looks from Rachel to me and back to Rachel. "Right. Okay."

Finally I speak up. "Rachel it's okay. Haley knows about us."

The fierceness I'm used to seeing Rachel have comes right back. "What! You told her about us?"

"Well…yeah. It's okay. I trust her."

"You told her without asking me first? Brooke we haven't even told Peyton! How could you?"

Rachel furiously gets off my bed and starts gathering her books up and I quickly put my shirt back on. "Rach wait. It was when you broke up with me…I needed someone to talk to!"

Rachel gets in my face. "We fucking promised each other that we wouldn't tell _anyone_ unless we both agreed to it."

"Okay and I'm sorry. But I was hurting. It's not like I told the whole school! I told someone I trust! You're completely overreacting."

"Well if it's no big deal then why don't I go over to Peyton's right now and let her know what we've been keeping from her?"

I looked at her shocked. "You wouldn't!"

"You're right. _I_ _wouldn't_."

I watch as Rachel walks away from me and up to Haley. Haley's so intimidated that she backs up against the wall. "You better not tell anyone."

"I wouldn't." Haley whispers.

Rachel tries to whisper the last part but I can hear her. "And if I ever find out that you've done anything to Brooke that only I'm allowed to do, we will have some serious fucking problems."

Rachel leaves the house and slams the door on her way out.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Don't be Tutor-Girl. It's not your fault, it's mine. She's right about the whole trust issue thing. But what she just said to you is just Rachel's jealousy issues. I really do appreciate you for being here for me."

I hug her quickly and make my way to the door. "Where are you going?" Tutor-Girl asks me.

"I'm going outside to talk to Rachel. Whenever we fight like this she goes outside and pretends that she left. But she's always out there waiting for me."


	9. Chapter 9

I walked outside and felt the cool morning air hit my face. It was a nice change in atmosphere after the heated fight that had just taken place. For a moment I can't find Rachel and it worries me that she would just leave.

Thankfully, I finally spot her sitting on the steps. I silently sit down beside her and wrap my arms around her shoulders so that she's leaning against my side. I gently lean my head against hers.

"I don't like her." She breathes out.

"I know. But you don't have to worry about her, okay? I care about _you_…a lot…and besides, Tutor-Girl is as straight as…well something really straight."

Rachel laughs at my lack of wit. "I'm not really mad at you, Brooke. I even get why you told her. I couldn't help but feel betrayed. I'm kind of jealous of her."

I scoff. "Like I didn't know that already?"

"Bite me, Penelope."

"Only if you insist."

Rachel smirks. "Oh, I insist."

Rachel's smirk vanished as soon as it had appeared. I looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Instead of answering she takes out her vibrating cell phone and sighs. She answers the phone and turns on her fake-cheery voice. "Hey, Nate. What's up? Well actually I'm with Brooke…Fine. I'll be there."

"I'm going to go hang out with Nate for a while but we'll hang out later?"

"Sorry I'm going out with Peyton tonight for dinner. I'll just see you at school."

"Okay." She got up to walk away but I grabbed her arm. Like last time, she winced.

"Rachel…show me your arm." My voice was laced with concern.

"It's nothing. Just a sprain from practice. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." She gave me a quick peck and left in a hurry.

BD

I walked back into the house to see Tutor-Girl watching TV on the couch. I join her.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine."

"Where'd she go?"

"Nathan's."

"Oh."

"Yup." A moment of silence passes. "Haley if there's something you want to say just say it."

"Well…I don't think it's normal for her to be so possessive of you."

"She's not possessive!" I snap. "She just has some insecurities and sometimes she needs reminders that I care about her and just her. You don't know her Haley."

I cross my arms and stare at the screen in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…"

I sigh. No more fighting tonight. "It's fine Gabriella. Let's just watch some TV."

Haley smiles. "Fine, but I get to choose what we watch, Sharpay!" She steals the remote and changes it to Spongebob.

"You are such a nerd."

BD

"So P. Sawyer. How are things with the boys?" I ask between bites of my cheeseburger.

She shrugs. "I don't know. There are a few potentials."

"Spill."

"Tell ya what. I'll let you know if anything becomes serious."

"No fair."

She responds by throwing a fry at me. "Life is not fair Brooke Davis. So, you're eighteenth birthday is coming up soon. Rachel and I are throwing you a surprise party."

"Peyton! It's not a surprise if you tell me!"

"I know, but you hate surprises."

"True."

We both laugh for a moment before turning serious.

"Peyton…hypothetically…if you had a friend and you thought said friend was getting abused…would you confront her about it?"

Peyton bit a fry. "Hypothetically, yeah."

"But what if she pushes you away? What if she won't let you even look at her injuries?"

"She's probably pushing you away because she's afraid. But in reality she probably needs you now more than ever."

"Thanks for the hypothetical advice."

Peyton looks at me suspiciously "You know you can tell me anything, right Brooke?"

It pains me to keep secrets from Peyton because I know she's always honest with me. It literally pains me. This guilt…I hate secrets. I know I can trust her, with everything. But Rachel isn't ready and I have to respect that.

"I know." Before Peyton could push any further, I felt someone sit down in the booth on the side of me.

My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Lucas."

**AN: Just wanted to take a second to thank you guys for all of your reviews :)**

**Teaser: Brooke's birthday party will be very eventful.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Brooke." Lucas greets me with a soft smile.

I give Peyton a help-me-out-of-this-awkward-situation look and she responds by standing up.

"I'm just gonna go get a coffee. I'll be back." I watch her walk away. _Bitch. I'm so going to remember this._

I put on a fake smile and try to talk to Lucas like I hadn't just broken his heart. "So what's up Luke?"

His face becomes stoic, almost like he's trying to hide his emotions. "You've made it clear to me that you don't want to be together anymore…but I don't want you out of my life Brooke. I was hoping we could still be friends."

I give him a smirk. "We've never been friends, Lucas."

He attempts to smirk back. "Well we can be like before, just minus the kissing."

"Are you okay with that?" My voice is laced with concern. I don't want to lead him on again.

"If it means having you in my life then I'm more than okay with it."

I offer him a genuine smile just as Peyton comes back and sits down, empty-handed.

"Where's the coffee, P. Sawyer?"

"They were…out."

"Anyway, Lucas here is invited to my 'surprise' party, right?"

Peyton gives us a knowing look and whips out an envelope from her bag. She hands it to Lucas.

He gets up to leave and I shout to him "Gifts required!"

That went way better than I thought it would.

BD

So it's been about a week since the Lucas incident at the diner and now I'm sitting with him in the library finishing some homework. We've actually been getting along pretty well. I admit it's nice to be able to talk to him. I mean I'm not in love with the guy, but I do love him in a friendly way.

He actually kind of reminds me of Peyton. Maybe I should set them up…

Nah. They'd never work. That's to much broodiness for one relationship to handle.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my cell phone vibrating on the wooden table. I check the message.

**I want to take you out after cheerleading for your birthday. Maybe go to the beach? R. **

How cute. Rachel wants to take me out because tomorrow is my suprise party and we won't get any alone time.

**It'll be freezing. B.**

**Lucky you. R. **

**How does that make me lucky? B.**

**You'll have me there to keep you warm. R.**

I literally laugh out loud, almost snort actually, which is slightly embarrassing. Lucas gives me an amused look before going back to his essay.

**You are so cheesy. But I guess it sounds fun. B.**

BD

I watch Rachel as she hurriedly takes her blue RAVENS t-shirt off and replaces it with a tank top that she grabbed from her sports locker.

"Baby why are we rushing?"

"I don't want to see Nathan; he might make me hang out with him if I do."

I could press her, ask her why she still hasn't broke up with him, but I decide not to. I don't want to spoil the night.

Moments later we get into her car and enjoy a silent ride with only the soft hums of the engine and the occasional whisper.

We walk along the beach, right where the sand meets the water. For a while we just loosely hold hands and enjoy the atmosphere.

I was right. It was **cold**. But it was beautiful all the same. The scene around me was just so…I can't even describe it right. It was just breath-taking. I knew Rachel felt the same way but we hadn't talked the entire time. There was this sort of peace between us, a feeling of knowing what the other was thinking.

We just wanted to take it in, this feeling of happiness.

Eventually, as the sky darkened, Rachel pulled out a blanket for us to lie on. We stared up at the sky. For the most part it was starless…empty even. But the moon was full and bright and oddly fascinating.

"Where do you see yourself in the future, Brooke?"

Rachel almost startled me with the seriousness of her question. I turn towards her and then look towards the sky, hoping it will give me the answer.

"I don't know. I guess I see myself as a famous fashion designer. You know the fame and fortune. Like Vera Wang or something."

I pause. "Or at least own my own store. That'd be nice."

Rachel laughs, but not mockingly. It's like she's laughing because she knows one day I will achieve my dreams and that doubting that is just silly.

"What about you Rachel?"

"I applied to college for nursing. Me with a real job? Trust me; I know how weird that sounds."

Rachel also pauses and I can tell she's looking for the right words. "I want to be able to help people, you know? Be apart of something bigger…"

She trails off. "I want to try modeling too though. Maybe it could pay my way though college."

"Can't your parents pay for it?"

"They refuse. They want me to follow what they do. And I'm just not interested."

A silence falls over us and I push over so that I'm now cuddling into Rachel's side.

"But there's something much more important that I see in the future."

I lift my head slightly so I can look at her. "What's that?"

"You." I briefly bring my lips to hers.

I rest my head back on her side and wrap my arms around her. Her arms just get tighter around me.

We fall asleep on that beach. Freezing, but warm all at the same time.

Truly happy for the first time in a while.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake to feel a slight breeze causing me to wrap my arms around Rachel even tighter. I keep my eyes shut, hoping to fall back asleep or at least prolong actually getting up. I can hear Rachel giggle.

Finally, I open my eyes to see that it is still dark out. "What time is it?" I murmur.

"11:59."

"We've been here for like…" I was still too disoriented to even try to attempt that math in my head. "…hours."

"I know." Rachel then leaned down and kissed me slowly. When she pulled away she gazed into my eyes. "I am so in love with you."

For a second, I'm startled. I knew that she loved me and vice versa, but we hadn't actually said it out loud. I think we were afraid of how real it would make our relationship.

But now we aren't afraid. "I'm in love with you too, Rachel." I breathed out.

Saying such a statement to Rachel feels so right. It isn't forced or half-meant like when I said it to Lucas. This redhead in front of me is all I want and ever will want. I am in love with everything that is Rachel Gattina.

I leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled away. "Guess what time it is?"

Giggling I reply, "What time is it, Rachel?" I'm assuming she's about to make some sort of sex joke.

"12:01. Happy birthday, Penelope!"

I swat at Rachel's arm and quickly climb on top of her. "I told you not to call me that. But thank you."

Again, I lean down to capture her lips in mine but she puts out a hand to stop me. "Wait. I have a gift for you."

"Yay! Presents!" I reply immaturely. She responds with a smirk and pulls out a necklace box. Slowly I unwrap it and inside is a gorgeous silver necklace with a heart pendent encrusted with diamonds. On the back of the heart is an engraved P&R symbol.

"Well just in case someone looked at it and thought it was weird for me to buy that for you. Penelope and Rachel works." She laughs and I laugh along with her, but I get this sudden pain in me.

I am so thankful for Rachel and for the necklace, but I wish it wasn't this hard. I wish that I could tell all of my friends who had given the necklace to me and how much that person means to me.

"Thanks baby. It's beautiful."

BD

After fooling around for a little while, we decided to head back.

Now it's about 10 in the morning and I'm dressed and ready to go out for breakfast. I jump on Haley's bed and continue to jump up and down as she tries to hide her head under her pillow.

"Come on, Tutor-Girl! It's my birthday and it's time for breakfast!"

"Are you always like this on your birthday?"

"No. I'm usually like this…everyday."

"Oh yes. How could I forget? You've woke me up this way every time you wake up first."

"Mhm. Now get up!" With that I take her blankets in my hand and whip them off of her. I run away with them and I can hear Haley cursing about being cold. "Oh be quiet Haley! You're starting to act like Peyton!"

BD

"Okay Brooke. Order whatever you want. I'm paying." Peyton says to me as she sits down.

"Yay. Hmm…pancakes? Bacon? Eggs? What to do, what to do?" I mumble to myself.

I don't have to look up. I can basically _feel_ Peyton's eye roll from here but it doesn't faze me. She already knows I'm going to order all of it and probably eat half of it. This is our tradition; we take each other out for breakfast on our birthdays and pay for each other.

After our waitress takes our orders, I look back and forth in between Haley and Peyton.

"So, who's taking me to the party?"

"Not telling." They reply in unison. "Everything has been planned out for you, Brooke. Just relax and be ready by 7ish."

I crossed my arms. "Fine."

BD

The rest of breakfast went without a hitch. Well, I accidently dropped the syrup all over Peyton's jeans and flicked an egg at Haley. Oh, and Peyton owes Karen like 50 bucks. Other than that…it was fine.

Now it's nearing 7:20 pm and I'm still at Haley's house sitting on my bed. I've been ready for an hour and alone for more than three. Peyton and Haley had left to finish some "buisness."

Finally, I hear a horn honking from outside. I look out my window to see a black stretch limo waiting for me. Who could have afforded that?

Of course. Rachel. She's so sweet.

I bounce down the steps and walk out through the front door. The driver comes out of the limo and approaches me.

"Are you…" He looks down at his paper. "…Marissa Bryant?"

I look at him a little confused and disappointed. "No."

"Oh, well then. My mistake…if you will excuse me." I watch as he gets back into the limo.

I'm about to turn around and leave, feeling like an idiot, when the side door opens.

I see my beautiful girlfriend step out of the limo in her tight jeans that I remember telling her was my favorite.

"Come on, Penelope. He was kidding." Rachel smirks and pulls me into the limo.

I mumbled to myself before closing the door. "Jerk."

**I appreciate that you guys are reading :) Try to drop a review…a word, a sentence, a paragraph, it doesn't matter. Any feedback would be great.**

**Teaser: Fluffy Brachel may not last very long next chapter.**

**Oh, and if I were to write a subplot, who would you want Peyton to pursue? Jake, Lucas (ew, please don't)…anyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

I attempt to sit down on the leather seats but Rachel pulls me so that I am straddling her. My arms are loosely hanging on her neck and her hands are lazily resting on my hips.

"You didn't have to do all of this." I whisper to her as I feel the limo begin to move.

"I know. But you only turn eighteen once. And you deserve it, baby." Rachel whispers back.

I bring my lips to hers and after a moment I shift my hands down to the top of her thighs.

Rachel sighs. "As tempting as it is, not now, baby. Later, okay?" I nod and Rachel takes out a bottle of vodka. "Let's just party tonight and celebrate you being legal." Rachel smirks and opens the bottle.

BD

A while later the limo pulls up to a club that reminds me of Tric except it's very well known. I step out of the limo with Rachel's hand in mine (that pre-party drinking got me well on my way to being drunk) and stumble to the front of the club.

"Heyyyyy…there's no line!" I point out to Rachel.

She giggles and replies, "Yup. That's because Peyton and I rented it out for the night for just you and your friends."

"NO WAY! THIS IS LIKE THE HOTTEST CLUB AROUND!" I shout into Rachel's ear. "Or at least in North Carolina…" I trail off.

Again, Rachel just laughs and shakes her head. "Act surprised, okay?"

"Huh? For what?" Rachel, without warning, pushes me through the door and I come face to face with at least one hundred people screaming SURPRISE at me.

Trust me; I did not have to act surprised. Immediately after getting shocked in my drunken state, the music starts blaring and the people start dancing again. Half the cheerleading team swarms me but I make my way past them and rush to my favorite blonde.

"!" I throw my arms around her clumsily and she almost falls over. "Thank you for the partay, you're great, you know that?"

"Thanks, Brooke. Happy birthday…How much did Rachel let you drink before you got here?" She laughs.

"I…dunno! A couple…ish."

BD

Two hours later and a lot had been accomplished. I danced with a few boys and all my friends (Bevin, Haley, Peyton, even Theresa…) but somehow I had yet to find Rachel since the party started.

I sit down and order a shot when I notice Rachel dancing with Nathan. Anger shoots through my veins. What the fuck is he doing here? Why would she invite him to _my_ birthday party?

"Make it two." I say to my waitress. She nods and puts the two shots in front of me which I quickly suck down.

Uh oh. That last one is kind of making my head spin. Lucas sits down in front of me, his eyes full of concern.

"Hey Pretty Girl. What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Smart Davis. Real smart.

"You're crying." He replies as he wipes the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

I quickly put my hands to my face to wipe the remaining tears away. I hadn't even noticed they were there. That's how I work. Happy drunk or depressed drunk. There isn't really an in between.

Before I know what's happening, Lucas grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. I lean my head against his chest and he puts his arms around my waist just as a slow song comes on.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But I'm here if you need to listen, Pretty Girl."

I don't answer him. I just appreciatively bury my face further into his chest.

Moments later Rachel has the audacity to come up to me, jealousy coming off her in waves. This is not going to be good. Angry drunk Brooke and angry drunk Rachel is _never_ a good combination. At all. We tend to say things we don't mean or things we will regret, especially if we are fighting with each other.

"Brooke." She pulls me away from Lucas and towards the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing with Lucas?"

"What the fuck are you doing with Nathan?" I slur.

"He's my boyfriend, Brooke. You know that."

"Screw… you." I lean against the bathroom stall to keep my balance.

Rachel crosses her arms in disgust and gets closer to my face. "How mature, Brooke. You know it's just pretense."

Those last two shots are truly having their affect one me. Without even thinking, I go up to Rachel's face. "You can't do us both, Rachie!" I shout. Without another word, I storm out of the bathroom and look for Haley.

I spot her sitting near Bevin. "Tutor Girl, time to go home! Gimmie…your keys!"

Haley looks up at me, slightly confused. "Okay, Brooke. We'll take the limo home."

"No! I am not!" I stomp angrily, almost child-like. "Now gimmie your keys."

"Brooke you can't drive home. You're completely wasted."

"FINE." I shout out in frustration. "Just please bring me home."

Why is it that Rachel and I can have such great days (like the beach) with each other and then act so hostile towards one another? Oh yeah, that's right. The answer is in the form of a stupid jock named Nathan Scott.

BD

"Are you going to tell me why you were in such a rush to leave? We still had another hour in the club."

"No, Hal-ee. I will not tell you." I'm still slurring my words but Haley dosen't seem to care.

She takes a quick glimpse at me and before either of us know what is happening, Haley's car hits an icy patch sending us skidding out of control.

The front of the car completely smashes into a telephone pole, sending glass and metal flying. The crushing sound is enough to scare me to death. I feel my neck snap forward and my body get pushed back by my seatbelt. My arm smashes against the side of the door and I feel something slash my leg open. It takes a moment for the world I'm seeing to straighten out. I look over at Haley and see her slumped over the steering wheel. She's groaning and I hear her ask me if I'm okay.

Scariest ten seconds of my life.

**AN: Thanks for the feedback guys, it was greatly appreciated.**

**Oh, and this whole car accident thing isn't going to be cliché. No comas, no amnesia, no "I'm sorry you almost died, let's get married." Nothing like that. Lol. It's simply an event that fits into the drama of the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Miss Davis you should be all set to be released by tonight. Just be careful not to pop those stitches, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I thank the motherly nurse and watch as she scurries to her next patient. I sigh and lazily flip through the Cosmo Girl magazine lying on my lap.

I nearly broke my arm, it's in a sling, and glass from the windshield cut up my leg pretty badly. Twenty-five stitches bad. Oh, and I have to do 20 hours of community service because the cops gave me a breathalyzer. Happy birthday to me!

Luckily, Haley wasn't drinking so they know it was just an accident and she isn't getting arrested or anything. Haley's fine, just lots of bruises.

My mind wanders to the fashion photos in the Cosmo Girl I'm reading. I could totally design way better clothes than any of these supposed high-fashion designers.

"Hey."

My thoughts are broken and I look up to see Rachel standing in the doorway. Uncharacteristically, she looks nervous. She's playing with her fingers and her eyes are nervously glancing around the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy." I reply with a sarcastic edge to my voice.

"I'm sorry about last night, Brooke."

"Why would you do that? Why would you bring him there, when it was _my_ night?" I snap.

"He just invited himself along…I'm sorry."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." I sigh. "I think…I think we need space, Rachel."

All her nervous behavior seems to disappear. Her head snaps up and she makes direct eye contact with me. She shuts the door and comes towards my bed.

"What? Just because of one fight?"

"We haven't been fighting, Rachel. We've been struggling. I love you…you know that." I take her hand in mine and she gently touches my cheek with her other hand.

I gently kiss her for a moment, taking in everything. Her scent, her touch, her emotion. It might be the last time I get to be this intimate with her.

"I love you and I refuse to share you. I didn't want to give you an ultimatum but… you need to break up with Nathan if you want this to work."

She takes her hand away from mine and instantly I miss the warmth. She turns her back to me and crosses her arms. "I can't." I hear her whisper.

"Do you even realize how fucked up we are?" I raise my voice. "I mean, honestly! You supposedly love me yet you aren't willing to break up with someone who _supposedly_ means nothing to you. Why won't you just break up with him?"

She shrugs and looks at the floor. "I don't know."

I am sick of Rachel not being honest with me. I deserve some respect and some answers.

"Give me one good reason why you can't and I will let it go." My voice is cracking and I have to fight back my tears. "Please, Rachel. Just tell me you don't love him and what the reason is that's making you stay with him. I'm here for you... I can help you."

Rachel stays silent for a moment with her back still to me. She simply shrugs her shoulders and my head falls in defeat. I let my tears flow freely now.

"Well, under my condition I can't storm out. So… just leave. Please."

"Brooke…"

"Leave."

Rachel walks to the door and opens it. She pauses at the doorway and looks at me but I refuse to meet her gaze. If I look at her the temptation to call her back and make-up would be to strong.

She walks away.

BD

Two days have gone by and here I am on a Monday morning, hobbling my way through school. My doctor gave me one crutch, just to relieve some pressure from my leg so that the cut heals properly. Surprisingly, people have been all over me, trying to help or carrying my books. It's slightly amusing.

I haven't talked to Rachel since she left my hospital room. She's sent me at least ten texts but I deleted all of them. I just can't handle talking to her yet.

Now that it's after school, I have to go to cheerleading. I'm dreading it. I'll be fine to cheer in like a week so I'm still in control of the squad. But seeing Rachel there…might as well just kill me now.

I walk (more like limp) my way into the gym. "Okay ladies. Quick lap around the gym and then get right into stretching. Peyt, can you come hear for a sec?"

I watch the girls jog off and Peyton sits on the side of me. "What's up?"

"I think I'm going to take off today. Think you can handle the squad?"

"Sure. They are like dogs, except they respond to clapping instead of whistles."

I scoff and slap her arm. "Hey, be nice emo-girl. You're one of the dogs."

BD

When I finally get home I breeze past Haley with a quick "I'm going to bed" and leave her in the living room. I lie flat on my back and stare at the ceiling.

I want Rachel more than anything. I already miss our banter and the late night texts and just all the craziness we created. But a relationship works both ways. I can't be in a relationship with someone who won't fully commit. What I don't understand is why. I know she cares about me just as much as I care about her.

Why won't she just let me in as much as I've let her in?

There's a point where I feel like I should just give up. As hard as it is, when someone isn't willing to fight for you, it's time to let them go.


	14. Chapter 14

One week has gone by and I still have managed to avoid Rachel. She keeps texting and calling but luckily she hasn't actually tried to approach me in person. But tomorrow is the day. I'm finally off my crutch and my arm is fine so I have to actually be at practice.

Shoot me now.

I roll over so that I'm facing the wall away from Haley's bed. She's been listening to me cry since the breakup but I think she realizes I want space because she hasn't said a word…until today.

"Brooke. Do you want me to beat her up for you?" Haley says as she lies down beside me. She wraps her arm around me as tears continue to drop down my cheeks.

I laugh lightly. "No. That's the pathetic part. I don't…hate her. I just miss her. Badly."

"Oh sweetie." Haley sighs and wraps her arm around me tighter. "I'm here for you if you need me, okay?"

I simply nod.

"Let's go out for lunch or something. Its 2 o clock in the afternoon and it's gorgeous out. Come on, get out a bed."

"No."

"Please?"

"One more day, Hales. Just give me one more day to sulk in my pjs and then I will get up."

"Nope. Tigger, you will get up, and you will get up now. Now move!"

Haley whips the covers off of me and I instantly groan, missing the warmth the blankets provided me with. "Fine." I grumble.

I take a shower and get dressed. Nothing fancy; just jeans and a tank top.

I'm just about finished with straightening my hair when there's a knock on the door. I turn to Haley but she doesn't know who it is. "Uh, come in?" I call out.

When the door opens, I see Rachel standing there with her arms crossed and her eyes darting from me to the floor and back again. "Hi."

"I'm just going to…get out of here." Haley says as she quickly makes her way through the doorway.

An awkward silence fills the room. I sit down on my bed and motion for her to do the same.

She sits down and crosses her legs. "Brooke…I miss you."

"Rachel if that's all you came here to say…" I look away. "It's not enough."

"Do you miss me?" I look back into her eyes and I see how vulnerable she looks.

"Every day." I answer honestly.

"I came here to tell you that I broke up with Nathan."

My eyes instantly light up and I fight back a smile.

"Because I don't love him. Brooke the only reason I stayed with him was because I was afraid. He threatened me-"

"He what?!"

"He never got physical. He just threatened to...He knew about us. He was going to out us."

"Then what changed? Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

Rachel took my hands into hers. "I didn't tell you before because I was afraid. But then I realized the extent of my love for you. I missed you everyday Brooke. And each time you didn't answer my text or talk to me it just killed me. And if Nathan decides to do something irrational, then who cares? Because as long as I have you, it shouldn't matter."

I cut off her speech and kiss her, hard. After a moment I take off her shirt and she helps take off mine. As soon as it's gone, she pushes me down on to the bed so that she is lying on top of me. Her lips crash into mine and I can feel her tongue slip into my mouth.

I feel her hands fiddle with my jeans until they open and she unzips them. She teases me by playing with the top of my underwear. I can feel the heat growing inside of me.

"Rachel wait."

She leans up but is still on top of me. "What is it, baby?" She starts playing with my hair.

"I need you to promise me that you mean this. Just us. No more sharing, no more jealousy."

"I promise." She answers with no hesitation. "Haley already knows. We can tell Peyton and Lucas tonight if it's what you want…"

I nod and Rachel starts kissing up my neck. "Oh god." I moan as Rachel puts pressure on my center.

**BD**

"Jesus, what is that?" Rachel groans as she pulls the covers over our heads. Her naked form is still wrapped around me and I roll over and press my head into her neck.

"It's called sunlight. And I think we have school today."

"Screw that."

I giggle as Rachel and I hear a voice from the doorway. "Get up, I slept on the couch to give you too your space. But I need to shower and change and I really don't feel like seeing you guys have sex."

"Yes you do." I call out from under the covers.

"Trust me, hearing it was enough."

**BD**

**5 years later…**

"I'm so proud of you." Rachel says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Thanks." We look around the store full of high-fashion items and bustling customers. Its opening night and it's taken so long to get here.

"So, who knew B&R Boutique would be so successful?" Peyton asks us.

"I knew." Rachel says.

"Aw." I kiss her cheek in response.

Peyton's long-time boyfriend comes up to us. "This is great, Brooke. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Jake." I smile appreciatively and leave the small group to talk. I see Haley eyeing a dress in the window. "It's yours, Tutor-Girl."

She hugs me and as she pulls away she says, "I thought it was Rock-Star now?"

I laugh. "Old habits die hard I guess. It's really nice to see you Haley. How's your new tour going?"

"Great. But it's not good enough to keep me from coming here."

I hugged her again and noticed that a customer was flagging me down. "Yuck, so it begins. I have to go, but promise me you'll be at my house tonight for the party?"

"I'll be there."

**BD**

By twelve I had the store shut down and I drove back to my place where Rachel and I were throwing a party. Rachel had gone ahead to set up and most of our friends were already there.

I walk through the doorway and notice my fiancé sitting near Haley with a drink in hand. "Hey baby." I kiss her quickly and sit down near Haley.

"Haley and I were just comparing our jobs. I'm thinking about quitting my job to become a singer."

"Well, first off, you suck at singing. And secondly, you love being a nurse. You help save lives and all that. We all know you love it."

"Yeah, I guess." She smirks. "Look who just got here."

I follow her gaze and see Lucas standing in the doorway with his wife, Lindsey. I've actually become great friends with her. Peyton's usually off working on her label or with Jake and Haley's out of Tree Hill for half the year. She's really sweet. It's been nice to know that Lucas found someone; he's become my best guy friend.

"Hi, Luke." I gave him a friendly hug and do the same with Lindsey. "So, where's my little buddy?"

"We left Jamie at Grandma Karen's." Lucas laughed.

I pouted. "Aw, no fun!"

"You know, Brooke, I get this feeling you only use us for our son." Lindsey said.

"You'd be correct on that feeling." I smiled and showed them the way to the drinks.

I walked back to Haley and Rachel. "So, Tutor-Girl, how come there's no man in your life?"

"Or woman." Rachel coughed.

Haley gave her a look. "I'm happy to say there's _no one_ in my life, man or woman."

"We will just have to fix that, won't we, Penelope?"

"I'm sure Rachel knows someone from the hospital. Oh! I know! There's that really cute intern, what was his name? Ethan? Or Ian? Whatever it was he was cute."

"Okay, no. I can find myself a date, thank you."

Rachel smirked. "Whatever you say."

**BD**

"Tonight was amazing." I said with a smile. Rachel was sitting on the porch step above me, with her arms around my neck. I had my hands on her arms, rubbing gently.

"I know. You did great. The store looks great. It was great."

"You really have a way with words."

"I know, right?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I sighed. I'm perfectly content with where I am.

"We've survived two break-ups, a school shooting, a crazy stalker, and college. And now I have a beautiful house, career, and soon-to-be beautiful wife. How the hell did we get here?"

"Want my honest opinion?"

I nod and turn to look at her.

"I think it was fate."

**THE END**

**  
AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave one last final review if you can :)**


End file.
